ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Eggman Nega
}} (real name unknown) is a major antagonist in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a human scientist and the descendant of Dr. Eggman from approximately two hundred years into the future, though he initially introduced himself as Dr. Eggman's alternate counterpart from Blaze's world. A genius scientist whose skills are in no way inferior to Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega seeks nothing more than the destruction of the world. Believing as well that Eggman's failures have ruined his reputation, Eggman Nega holds a deadly grudge against his ancestor. Appearance Dr. Eggman Nega's design is similar to Dr. Eggman's albeit with some notable differences; such as a longer nose, a white mustache (suggesting he is at an elderly age), pointy blue sunglasses, and visor-styled goggles. The color of Eggman Nega's clothing is reversed compared to Eggman's; Eggman Nega wears an open black military-styled jacket with long coattails, a yellow stripe on the upper arms, and big yellow cuffs with two points. Underneath the jacket, Eggman Nega wears a red jumpsuit with a metallic-looking vertical silver stripe going up the middle and black and yellow stripey boots. Eggman Nega's outfit is completed with a short yellow cape (similar to that of Dr. Eggman's original design), which has two long triangles which rest over the front of his body. History Past An inhabitant from the future, Eggman Nega came from a long line of brilliant scientists, but that lineage was disrupted by Dr. Eggman's many failures throughout the years. As a result, the world refused to recognize his brilliance, denying him his destiny. ''Sonic Rush'' series In the Sonic Rush series, Eggman Nega is introduced as a counterpart of Dr. Eggman from another dimension. In both games, he came to Sonic's world where he sought the help from Dr. Eggman so they could together construct a multidimensional Eggman Land upon Sonic's world and Blaze's world. Both times, however, their plans were foiled by Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. ''Sonic Rivals'' series ''Sonic Rivals'' While Eggman himself is first thought to be the primary antagonist in Sonic Rivals, the player soon finds out that Eggman Nega (spelled 'NEGA', with all-caps) has captured Eggman and is disguising himself as him. Using a special camera, he turns several objects and characters into cards, with the objective of turning the world into a card that he will be able to control. Nega's goal was to remove all of Eggman's failed attempts at success, thus altering their family history forever. During the somewhat ambiguous ending of the game, Nega is captured inside a card of his own by Silver, yet it was never revealed how he freed himself from the card that he was imprisoned in for the sequel. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, Eggman Nega tries to power and awaken an inter-dimensional monster called the "Ifrit" to destroy the world by using the Chaos Emeralds and the Chao to do it after reading old files of Professor Gerald Robotnik. However, his plans were foiled once again and he is now stuck in the Ifrit's Dimension. Other game appearances ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' .]] In the Wii version of ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Eggman Nega appears as a rival in the Festival Mode. He is faced in the Ski Cross event. In the DS version of the game, Eggman Nega appears in the Adventure Tours mode and is faced in the Nordic Combined and Skeleton events, in Frostown and Polastraits respectively. He keeps Sparky in a cage in Frostown, and later does the same to Cuby in Polastraits. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' In the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Eggman Nega returns as a rival. He appears as an NPC in the London Party mode and must be spoken to by the player in order to be versed. In the first match he is faced in the Fencing event, but subsequent rematches pit him and the players in Dream Fencing events. In the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, Eggman Nega appears as a rival in the 4x100m Relay event. Here, it is said he came back in time to make trouble, but was supposedly stopped by Sonic and Blaze for good. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Eggman Nega appears as a boss in the Legends Showdown mode. As all of the playable characters are about to claim the Legend Trophy, he ambushes them along with Dry Bowser and Rouge the Bat. The player must then face all three of them in the Winter Sports Champion Race event. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Eggman Nega appears as a playable character. This not only marks his first playable appearance in the Mario & Sonic series, but also his first playable appearance in any game. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, Eggman Nega appears as a playable guest character in the Karate - Kumite event. He also appears in the story mode. Personality While Eggman Nega is eerily polite in both manners and speech yet cruel and calculating, he is just as ruthless and violent as Dr. Eggman himself; though he appears to be slightly more unstable, as he does not seem to care should the world perish if his plans to conquer it do not proceed as initially designed, although he is composed and calm when facing his enemies. Both scientists display an obvious lust for power, a sadistic, unnerving sense of humor, and an extreme disregard for all life, characteristics that enabled the villains to collaborate several times in the past before Nega's own power lust and ambition to alter his future overcame these partnerships. Eggman Nega appears to also be insane, maybe even more than Dr. Eggman himself, trying to destroy the whole world along with himself on numerous occasions without caring for his own welfare, as his main goal is utter and complete destruction of order and life. He has also been described as very sneaky, even disguising himself as Dr. Eggman during the storylines of the Sonic Rivals series. Ironically, his downside, however, is that he can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary speeches much like his ancestor Dr. Eggman. Alongside his villainous behavior, Eggman Nega is arrogant and sees himself above the others with his intelligence and cunning mind, and literally hates failures. He even doesn't consider his actions being wrong and always blames either Sonic and his friends or even his own ancestor for creating the bad reputation of the Robotniks. To this end, he will get rid of any obstacle that distorts his evil reputation, including those he has inherited from his family. Powers and abilities Like his ancestor, Eggman Nega is an exceptional genius, having orchestrated numerous plots and schemes which usually only fail due to his own insanity and overconfidence. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots and other mechanical inventions he has created. Eggman Nega is also an incredibly skilled pilot that can match his ancestor Dr. Eggman in piloting skills. He is also rather sneaky and cunning, as he has disguised himself as Dr. Eggman twice. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog It is quite possible that Eggman Nega sees Sonic as a bigger threat than Blaze since he is the one who taught her how to properly use the Sol Emeralds and has kept her inspired and calm during critical moments. Also, while he is able to frustrate Blaze as he chooses, he has difficulty doing the same to Sonic, who does the opposite on him. Dr. Eggman Eggman Nega's relationship with Dr. Eggman varies from time to time. The two worked together in Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure. This is possible because they both have the same goal of ruling the world. They work together again at the end of those games to try and defeat Burning Blaze and Super Sonic, only to be defeated by the two in the end. In Sonic Rivals, Eggman is turned into a card by Nega's hand. He is also revealed as Eggman's descendant in this game, rejected in the future due to his ancestor's constant failures and wants to right this. Dr. Eggman later helps Shadow and Silver to stop Nega by flying them onto Nega's moon base. In Sonic Rivals 2, Dr. Eggman aids Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic in defeating Eggman Nega. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ''and ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Nega joins with Dr. Eggman again, and Bowser as well, and is entrusted with two of the five captured Snow Spirits and supervising one of the fog machines respectively. Blaze the Cat One of Eggman Nega's main foes is Blaze the Cat, who guards the Sol Emeralds. It is suggested that Eggman Nega is Blaze's answer to Sonic's Dr. Eggman. Much to his amusement, Blaze loses her composure easily with him, as shown at the end of Sonic Rush Adventure when Nega threatens to destroy her kingdom. Oddly enough, Blaze has only appeared as a card in the Rivals series. Silver the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog is one of Eggman Nega's main foes. In Sonic Rivals, it is revealed that the two are enemies and are from the same future. Silver is one of the few characters in the game that knows that Nega is actually disguising himself as Eggman. Silver battled Eggman Nega when the latter threatened to turn the world into a card, causing Nega's device malfunctioned, and the fiend himself was turned into a card. They clash again in Sonic Rivals 2. According to Silver, he has been chasing Eggman Nega for a long time. Metal Sonic Eggman Nega had a temporarily ally in Metal Sonic. Though, it is unexplained why Metal Sonic worked with Eggman Nega, but is possible that after Nega turns Eggman into a card, he reprogrammed Metal Sonic to work for him instead of Eggman. However, the alliance ended after Sonic Rivals. In Sonic Rivals 2, not only are Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega enemies, but Nega provides Metal Sonic with his own personal rival. Apparently upgrading Metal Sonic's design, Eggman Nega created Metal Sonic version 3.0. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog is another of Nega's primary foes. Shadow learned of Nega's identity and plans in Sonic Rivals, and is quickly caught on to his disguise as Dr. Eggman in the sequel, where he displayed an enmity towards Eggman Nega. During Nega's second plan, Shadow worked alongside Metal Sonic to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit and destroying the world. Rouge the Bat In the first Rivals game, Rouge the Bat sends a distress signal for Shadow and has been turned into a card because she discovered Nega's origin and plan. In Sonic Rivals 2, Nega has some kind of connection with Rouge the Bat, who he hired to find the Chaos Emeralds for him. However, Rouge was unaware of her client's identity and came to believe it was Dr. Eggman who had hired her. Her part in Sonic Rivals 2 means that she was unwittingly working for and against Eggman Nega. Also despite finding out Nega was behind everything in the first Rivals game she doesn't in the second one. Espio the Chameleon When Espio the Chameleon was assigned to uncover the recent Chao-nappings, he came across Silver and later met Eggman Nega. He and Silver joined forces to battle him. Nega did whatever he could to stop the duo, but all of his attempts failed. As he sent out Metal Sonic 3.0, Silver and Espio made progress defeating it after a long harsh battle in the Ifrit's lair. The team also recovered the lost Chao from him and as Nega was suddenly stuck under rubble inside the cave while the door was closing them in and asked for help but Espio answered back saying, "You reap what you sow, Eggman Nega.", leaving Nega trapped. Silver and Espio then escaped with no problem as the door closed. Friends/allies *Dr. Eggman (occasionally) *Metal Sonic 3.0 Enemies *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Dr. Eggman *Espio the Chameleon *Knuckles the Echidna *Marine the Raccoon *Metal Sonic *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) *Sonic the Hedgehog In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs, published by Archie Comics, Dr. Eggman Nega was an inter-dimensional criminal who was waging a single-man war against the Zone Cops of the No Zone. During his schemes, he encountered Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Blaze the Cat, and Marine the Raccoon when he tried to steal a Chaos Emerald. Following the events of Worlds Collide which ended with the Super Genesis Wave rewriting reality, Dr. Eggman Nega became nearly identical to his game counterpart. Theme songs *''Sonic Rush'' - "Wrapped in Black" *''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' - "Rival: Eggman Nega" Quotes *"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. It's just that... you're so cruel. You taunt me by not using my full title." *"But in the end, you will be destroyed by... Dr. Eggman Nega!" *"Get ready to be schooled!" *"You'll regret this!" *"It's always best to have someone else do the dirty work." *"I couldn't care less what happens to our world." *"It'll be Eggmanland beyond this dimension!" *"My incredibly profound plans... It was such as small miscalculation that I made. It shouldn't matter. And it's not *over* yet, just give me some time and I'll-''" *"''Fine, then! I'll use this camera to turn the whole PLANET into a card!" *"You can just sit back and watch! Farewell!" *"Well, if it isn't my block-headed doppelganger! Are you stuck inside your machine ?" *"My little contraption will chew you out, and then have seconds! Hee hee hee hee!" *"Ah Silver, very perceptive, nothing gets past you, I see. He he he!" *''"Come forth, Metal Sonic version 3.0! Proceed through the portal and awaken the Ifrit!"'' Trivia *Dr. Eggman Nega is the third most recurring villain in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, right behind Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *At Sonic Boom 2012, it was reported that Takashi Iizuka revealed that Silver the Hedgehog and Eggman Nega are from the future and Blaze the Cat is from a different dimension. http://www.sonicstadium.org/2012/07/sonic-boom-live-blog/ This claim would be made official on Eggman Nega's Sonic Channel profile. Despite this, it seems that he has at least interacted with Blaze's world prior to the events of Sonic Rush, as Blaze expresses familiarity with him. **Still, this statement contradicts what Taylor Miller the producer of Sonic Rivals 2 originally stated before, hinting that Sega retconned Eggman Nega's origins at some point after Sonic Rivals 2. *Curiously, in both Sonic Rivals games, Eggman Nega's true identity was never revealed in neither Sonic and Tails' or Knuckles and Rouge's stories, as they all thought that he was Dr. Eggman from the beginning to end. **Even in Mystic Haunt Zone before fighting the Egg Phantom, Sonic and Tails encounter Eggman Nega but they assume it was "Eggman" being possessed by a ghost. ***Also when Nega tricked Shadow before the battle and he discovers him, he says his name in front of Knuckles. However, after the battle Knuckles still thought that he was Eggman and he didn't say anything about before the battle. This might occur because this happen in Shadow's and Silver's story, and in Knuckles story Shadow doesn't say Eggman Nega's name. **However, in the Nintendo 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, upon identifying Eggman Nega during Story Mode, Tails points out that he is Eggman's descendant from the distant future. Tails also states, "He came back in time to make trouble, but I thought Sonic and Blaze stopped him for good...", implying that Eggman Nega is actually both a time and dimension traveler. *Eggman Nega has a different pattern of speech to Eggman. In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Frosty says Eggman doesn't talk the way Nega does. Nega also has a distinctive laugh ('hee hee hee' as opposed to Dr. Eggman's 'ho ho ho') which reveals his identity, as seen in Sonic Rivals 2 before Zone 5 boss fight when Shadow sees past his disguise when he laughs. *In Sonic Rush, both Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman used their machines to fight Sonic and Blaze in a boss battle. However Eggman Nega's machines, even though they're the same as Dr. Eggman's original machines, are different colors compared to Dr. Eggman's. *Eggman Nega's costume bears some similarities to one of Dr. Eggman's prototype designs. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional mad scientists Category:Fictional roboticists Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005